Not your Average Minecraft
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: The everyday antics of four adventurers; the eccentric bounty hunter Roux, the silent ninja Hallow, the cheerful blacksmith apprentice Mystic and the hot-headed warrior Titan. 2nd chapter- Mystic swears the chickens are out to get him, and so he sets out to stop them the only way he knows how. By charging straight into them and whacking them with a stick. Rated for language.
1. When Creepers Invade

**This was based off a particular scene from a Minecraft Hardcore I was watching not to long ago. The creeper in the house after a long journey was too funny to pass up. XD**

 **I own all characters here, but not minecraft if you can't tell. ;p**

It was a great relief when the ship pulled into the hand-made dock. Roux almost sighed in satisfaction, the journey had been way to long and stressful for him. Loud bangs and feet scuttering behind him followed by shouts of fury.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing!"

"Why are you getting angry Titan! Squid shooting is SOOO fun!"

"Stop wasting our arrows on squids!"

Titan was shouting at the younger man, Mystic, who simply ignored him and knotted another arrow.

"But I'm soooooo bored Titan!"

"How about I throw you overboard then? Won't be bored anymore!"

Angrily, Titan held Mystic over his head preparing to toss him overboard. Mystic had a vaguely worried look, but it was more mockingly amused than anything.

"No need, we've arrived at base."

Hallow's quiet voice was somehow heard clearly over all the shouting.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Screaming in surprise, Titan accidentally lost his grip and Mystic was sent tumbling over the rail.

SPLASH!

"DAMMIT TITAN!"

Roux simply walked of the ship, a not-dealing-with-this-crap expression on his face. Hallow silently followed after him, leaving Titan to pull a pissed off Mystic out of the water.

With an evil grin adoring his face,and gripping Titan's hand tightly, Mystic swiftly and suddenly pulled at Titan causing him to lose balance and plummet into the icy water.

His howl of fury broke through the tranquil silence.

Quickly running up the stairs while ignoring the epic water fight that was ensuing behind him, Roux swiftly made his way inside their base, longing for the comfort of his bed. Hearing the soft pitter-patters of the ninja shortly followed by the splashes of two soaking, weary warriors made him smirk.

"Really you two, if you wanted to fool around with each other, there are easier ways to do that."

Hallow chocked down a laugh as Titan's whole face resembled a bright red tomato. A question mark floated over his head while he expressed his confusion.

"Roux! I'm gonna kill you! I'm not-"

"Admitting it is the first step, doncha know?"

Roux patted Titan's shoulder with a big grin on his face. Titan wondered if it was possible to punch that stupid grin off his face.

"Hey hey, Hallow! What's he taking about?"

"Well-"

"Say one more word and I'll slit your throat in your sleep!"

Roux whapped the angry boy with a karate chop. "Bad Titan, bad! No murdering people in their sleep."

"You'll be the first to go."

Snickering all the way to the front door, Roux danced out of Titan's grasp. He certainly didn't want to get punched, the kid had a powerful swing. Knocked a zombie's head right off.

Mystic opened the door and shot inside...only to leave just as quickly. Hallow raised an eyebrow at the behavior, before sighing in exasperation. Roux slipped inside with Titan on his tail.

Not two seconds had passed before the most girly scream in existence came out.

"CREEPER!"

Two shrieks followed by a quick stamped out the door by two incredibly panicked boys.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"The house has been taken over! WAHHHHHH!"

Hallow peeked out from the bush he had hidden in, watching as the creeper, almost mockingly calm, walked out of the building. Less then a second later, the creeper's corpse poofed away leaving a small pile of gun powder behind.

Storing the small sword away, the ninja heading over to where he knew the two boys were, cowering either high in the tree's branches (Roux), or poorly hidden behind the truck (Titan).

Mystic dropped out of the tree, "God I hate creepers."

* * *

 **Characters**

 **Roux** is a famous bounty hunter from the city Azalea with a natural talent for combat, but ends up causing his allies a lot of frustration due to his erratic and overly eccentric personality.

 **Hallow** is a highly introverted and serious ninja from the village of Zahra. He tends to conceal himself in shadows even from his allies, causing numerous heart attacks with his unexpected arrivals. Roux is the only one who is not surprised by his appearances.

 **Mystic** is the energetic and hyper kid that constantly gets on Titan's nerves. Roux enjoys teasing him and Titan to their dismay, to the point, he retaliates by annoying the crap out of Roux.

 **Titan** is the hot-headed and aggressive warrior of the group with a great love of combat. He gets incredibly annoyed by both Roux and Mystic's antics, usually reacting violently to their jokes.

* * *

 **How's my attempt at humor? This scene has been playing in my head for a while and I just had to write it. By the way, no Titan isn't gay if you couldn't tell, Roux just likes messing with him. This sounds like a bad way to end a chapter. -sweatrop-**

 **If you enjoyed this or have a scene you want me to write, leave a review.**


	2. Chickens are Spies

**This chapter was more or less based off of something a minecraft let's player gameplay quirk (How would you even describe this?) that myself and my sister found absolutely hilarious.**

 **I own all original characters but not the game. -**

The sun was just beginning to rise when all the problems that day started. Stumbling through the hall, Mystic yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sluggishly walked to the kitchen. Titan was in the backyard, fenced off of course. Didn't need creepers ninja-sneaking someone in the backyard.

Hallow was god knows where in the shadows, most likely stalking some poor mob in the fields and Roux was napping in a tree like a cat. He was even purring like one which just creeped Mystic out.

Reaching the kitchen, his eye caught something in the trees outside the window.

His eye twitch. _'Goddammit, it's back.'_

Standing just beyond the tree was a chicken, and not just any chicken. It was a spy from the Chickdon kingdom and the damn thing was out to get him.

He glared at the chicken, the chicken glared back at him.

 _'I'm gonna get that thing one of these days.'_ he vowed. The chicken clucked mockingly. Mystic's eye twitched angrily, grabbing a bow and arrow to show that damn thing who was boss. By the time he found both the chicken had already vacated the area.

"If that's how you want to play, then let's go."

* * *

Roux watched from his perch on the tree branch, trying so hard not to fall down in hysterical laughter. He managed to stay silent which he was ultimately proud of considering the circumstances.

Watching in barely contained amusement as Mystic docked and dodged his way towards a flock of chickens, a bow ready and a vicious expression plastered on his face.

One chicken came up from behind and jumped on top of him, causing the boy to squeak in surprise before it turned to anger, chasing the chicken around and swinging a stick around widely.

"Goddammint Stand still!" He shouted to the fleeing bird. The chicken stopped briefly which allowed Mystic the chance to whack it upside the head. It was highly unappreciated as the chicken crowed in defiance.

What happened next could only be described as the world's first sword fight with an enraged chicken. It was too epic for words as each opponent struck or parried the other's blade, or claw, striking the other and adding to the growing number of scratches each was accumulating.

Roux couldn't prepare himself for what happened next. The flock watching from the field not to far away grew restless and far more active than the bounty hunter ever saw chickens become.

Than, in the span of a second or two, the other chickens charged at Mystic, claws fixed and vicious battle cries as each and every one of them pounced at the unsuspecting boy.

He couldn't take it anymore and finally collapsed in uncontrollable laughter, cackling manically at the poor boy being assaulted by hordes of flightless birds. Falling out of the tree failed to end his laughter, even if he hurt his side in the end.

Mystic finally noticed him, partly due to his deafening howl and partly due to his inevitable plummet from the branch.

"Dammit Roux! Stop laughing and help me!"

Roux simply laughed harder.

* * *

The white chicken waited patiently as he waited for his king. Waltzing into the room was the king of the Chickdon Kingdom. The soldiers saulted him as he arrived at the back of the room, the highest point where only the birds of royalty are allowed to reside on.

"Report." The king ordered. Lowering his salute the head chicken stated, "Infiltration completed sire. My soldiers are currently attacking the human threat as we speak."

The king smirked as much as his beak would allow, "Good."

* * *

Titan was drawn outside by the shouts of pain and the laughter of that annoying bastard Roux. Stepping outside all color drained from his being, a sweatdrop appearing over his head.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Roux was giggling uncontrollably as Mystic continuously fought off a small army of chickens. He quickly counted the number of birds and smiled evilly. Looks like they were having a feast tonight.

 **Lol, this was soooo fun to write! The whole chickens attacking Mystic was, for those who know, from the Legend of Zelda when a crapload of Cuccos attack you for hitting them. That scene wasn't originally in the chapter but I decided to add it cuz it was way too funny not to!**

 **If you have any requests on what you want my characters to do, it has to be something you can do in survival minecraft mode, leave a review and tell me! I'd love to know.**


End file.
